


Fortune Teller

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Fortune Telling, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: Amelia see's a new Psychic
Kudos: 3





	Fortune Teller

After a hard fought battle with the monster of the week Amelia was walking home when she got a call from her boss. Amelia goes to BuzzBlast to see her boss. 

“You called me Jane.” Amelia asked when she walked into Jane’s office.

“Yes I heard there’s a better Psychic on the other side of Pine Ridge.” Jane said

“Better than Madame Indigo?” Amelia asked

“That’s what I heard.” Jane said

“I want you to go see her and do a report on it.” Jane said

“What’s this Psychic’s name?” Ameila asked

“I believe her name is Madame Odius.” Jane said

“And no she’s not the same Madame Odius from Summer Cove.” Jane said

“Okay, so I go see this Madame Odius and do a report.” Amelia said

“Yes” Jane said

“Okay I’m on it.” Amelia said

Amelia walks out of BuzzBlast and runs into Ollie

“Hey Ollie” Amelia said

“Hey Amelia” Ollie said

“Want to come with me to see another Psychic.” Amelia said

“Another Psychic? Really Amelia” Ollie said

“It’s for a report I’m doing” Amelia said

“Fine I’ll go” Ollie said well rolling his eyes

Amelia and Ollie go to the other side of Pine Ridge to meet with Madame Odius 

On the other side of Pine Ridge Madame Odius was looking through her cards

“I’ll be expecting visits today, a male in blue and a female in pink.” Madame Odius said well looking at her cards.

Amelia and Ollie get to Madame Odius place and Amelia is ready with her camera 

“Hello BuzzBlast I’m here outside of this new Psychic’s place and her name is Madame Odius, and don’t worry this is not the same Madame Odius that attacked Summer Cover, let’s go inside.” Amelia said well filming and walking in.

“Hello welcome I’m Madame Odius” Madame Odius said

“Hello Madame Odius I’m Amelia and I’m a report for BuzzBlast.” Amelia said

“I heard of BuzzBlast before. I really like watching videos from there.” Madame Odius said

“I’m here to get my fortune told.” Amelia said

All Ollie did was roll his eyes

“Good choice Amelia and I’ll even do your friends fortune too.” Madame Oduis said well looking at Ollie

“No thank you I don’t believe in fortune tellers.” Ollie said

“I’m sure you’ll be surprised what the card’s say.” Madame Odius said

“Come on Ollie it’ll be fun and plus you can’t ask any stupid question’s like what you did with Madame Indigo.” Amelia said

“Oh yea” Ollie said with a smile on his smile

“Did you say Madame Indigo?” Madame Odius asked

“Yes why” Amelia said

“She’s a good friend of mine, poor thing has trouble with this whole Psychic thing.” Madame Oduis said

“Oh” Ameila said with a smile on her face

“Anyway let’s begin Ollie and Amelia pick three cards.” Madame Oduis said well placing the cards on the table

Amelia picked up 3 cards and Ollie picked 3 cards

“Let’s start with the nonbeliever first.” Madame Oduis said

“Hey” Ollie said

Amelia laughed at Ollie

Madame Odius picked up Ollie’s cards and flipped then

“I see you’ll have a bright future ahead of yourself young man.” Madame Odius said

“Really?” Ollie asked

“Yes and I see you’ll have to overcome some obstacles.” Madame Odius said 

“Not just any obstacles, personal obstacles.” Madame Odius said

Ollie didn’t believe what she said until she said personal obstacle

“Once you overcome these personal obstacles then your future will begin.” Madame Oduis said

“What kind of personal obstacles will I overcome?” Ollie asked 

“That’s for me to know and for you to figure out.” Madame Odius said 

“Of course it is.” Ollie said

Madame Odius faced Amelia

“Amelia your turn” Madame Odius said

Amelia got excited when Madame Odius started to turn her cards over

“I see a man in your future Amelia and he looks strange.” Madame Odius said 

“Strange?” Amelia asked

“He looks like he's not from around her.” Madame Odius said 

“I see heart’s in your next card, so it’s either you have a crush or you’re in love with this man.” Madame Odius said

“Judging from the last card he likes to wear red.” Madame Odius said

Amelia's eyes widened when she said the last card. The cards were describing Zayto 

“Thank you Madame Odius” Amelia said

“No problem, see you next time and don’t forget to pay on your way out.” Madame Odius 

“Ollie pay the Psychic please.” Amelia said well walking out

Ollie paid Madame Odius and walked out

Amelia turned off her camera 

“Wow is it me or did she describe Zayto.” Ollie said

“I guess” Amelia said

“Wait a minute you have a crush on Zayto.” Ollie said

All Amelia could do was blush and that’s all the evidence Ollie needed.


End file.
